Electronic circuits often employ light emitting diodes (LEDs) to indicate the presence of an operational voltage or electrical power. In a typical application, the LED will be coupled in parallel with the load that is consuming electrical power. In order to operate within specified parameters, LEDs require a relatively narrow range of direct current and voltage. As a result, to use an LED as an indicator, it is customary practice to employ a series, current-limiting resistor that sets the operational parameters for the LED for a given application. A shortcoming of this approach is that a different valued resistor must be selected for each application. This limits the utility of a given driver circuit; moreover, the voltage must be a DC voltage of the proper polarity. It does not allow the same LED driver circuit to be used in the presence of a widely varying input voltage, nor does it allow for either AC or DC voltage.